flotsam_harbourfandomcom-20200213-history
A-Side Timeline
The following is a chronology of events in the Virgoan Timeline. Mid-Cretaceous Period * Dawn of the Draconian Empire; the Reptilians begin expanding their borders to other planets. * The Reptilians discover the planet Earth. * The Ancients also discover Earth. 5''' million BCE''' * Dawn of the Lyran Empire; the Anunnaki begin colonizing and mining other planets. * The Anunnaki colonize Erra, Ummo, Lanulos and many others. * The Reptilians and Anunnaki become enemies; they wage war with each other. 4.5 million BCE * The Galactic Federation of Light is founded. 450,000 BCE * The Anunnaki colonize Earth, Mars and Nibiru. They build a moon base on the Moon. * The Anunnaki begin to guide the native hominds' evolution through genetic engineering. Early Humans are made into slaves and servants. * Some early humans are taken to Lanulos and evolve into Lanulosians. 200,000 BCE * Humans are expelled from the Anunnaki's Eden and released into the wild. 11,000 BCE * The Anunnaki launch the Black Knight satellite into Earth's orbit. 6000 BCE * The Lyran Empire begins to decline; the Anunnaki leave Earth and their other colonies. * The Greys leave their homeworld in the Zeta Reticuli system; they come across the Reptilians and ally themselves with them. They colonize multiple worlds in the Orion constellation. 1803 * A mysterious alien craft washed up on the eastern shore of Japan in the village of Harato-no-hama in the Hitachi province. On board was a mysterious red haired princess carrying a box containing the head of her former lover. 1908 * June 30 - An ancient planetary defence weapon left behind by the Anunnaki destroys an asteroid in Earth's atmosphere above the Tunguska region in Russia. 1918 * March 21 - Edith Skuld is born in Stuttgart, Germany. * November 7 - Fergus MacNeal is born in Glasgow, Scotland. 1919 * May 19 - Sigourney Comeau is born in Montreal, Quebec. * November 25 - Alistair MacNeal is born in Glasglow, Scotland. 1921 * December 7 - Elspeth Woodliffe is born. 1932 * Monique Pictou is born in Indian Brook 14, Nova Scotia. 1936 * A Grey saucer crashes in the Black Forest in Germany. It is discovered by Edith Skuld. 1938 * Ulyana Kartashova is born in Yaroslavl, Russian SFSR. 1939 * Monique is taken away to Shubenacadie Residential School. * The MS Schwabenland departs Germany to explore New Swabia, Antartica. 1940 * Alistair and Fergus join the British Armed Forces to fight in World War II. 1942 * February 25 - Battle of Los Angeles. A Grey spacecraft is mistaken for a Japanese aircraft and was shot at by the U.S. army to no prevail. 1943 * The Germans build a secret base in New Swabia, Antartica, called Base 211 (also known as New Berlin). * Fergus meets Edith for the first time in Lower Silesia. He is initially captured as her prisoner but soon the two of them fall in love. * Fergus is rescued by his brother. * October 28 - The Philadelphia Experiment is conducted in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. 1944 * November - Edith rebels against the Nazis and destroys much of her research and inventions. She disappears along with Die Glocke in Ludwikowice Kłodzkie, Poland. 1946 * August 26 - Operation Highjump begins. U.S. Navy sends several naval vessel down to Antartica. * December 30 - The U.S. Navy discover Base 211 (New Berlin) and are attacked. They are forced to retreat after several Human losses. 1947 * January - Fergus and Alistair immigrate to Canada. * Fergus begins his research into parapsychology. He meets Sigorney Comeau. * July 8 - A recently crashed Grey saucer is found by the U.S. government in Roswell, New Mexico. * Majestic 12 is formed. The Silencers first appear. * Contrast is born to replace and carry on the duties of one of the dead Greys from the Roswell crash. 1948 * December 14 - Sean MacNeal is born in Halifax, Nova Scotia. 1949 * February 14 - Sylvia Wickens is born in New Glasgow, Nova Scotia. * October 16 - Sigolene and Etienne Lejeune are born in Barington, Nova Scotia 1950 * June 22 - Laurie Marcel is born in Sydney Mines, Cape Breton Island, Nova Scotia. * July 28 - John MacNeal is born in Halifax, Nova Scotia. * September 9 - Marie Lejeune is born in Barrington, Nova Scotia. 1952 * September 12 - The Flatwoods Monster arrives on Earth in Flatwoods, West Virginia. 1953 * The CIA starts MK Ultra and begins mind control experiments. The CIA take interest in Fergus' research into parapsychology and begin subcontracting him. 1954 * February 22 - The Graeda Treaty is signed between President Dwight D. Eisenhower and E.B.E.-1. The hybridization program is green lit. * May 26 - Sarah is born. * August 15 - Celeste is born. 1961 * September 19 - Betty and Barney Hill are abducted by Greys in New Hampshire. 1964 * Fergus MacNeal disappears. * Construction of Dulce Base is complete. 1965 * July 1 - Contrast visits Valensole, France, and takes some lavender specimens. * December 9 - Edith Skuld returns to Earth and crash lands in Kecksburg, Pennsylvania. She is captured by the Silencers and joins Operation Paperclip. 1966 * October 16 - Indrid Cold arrives on Earth somewhere around Ohio and West Virginia. He meets the Prophet in Point Pleasant, West Virginia, and becomes his acolyte. * November 12 - The Prophet is first witnessed in Point Pleasant, West Virginia. * December 25 - Indrid Cold's daughter Kimilis is born on Lanulos. 1967 * October 4 - Sarah's spacecraft is shot down over Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia. Her body is recovered by the Silencers and taken to Dulce Base. * December 15 - The Prophet leaves Point Pleasant, West Virginia. 1973 * October 11 - A group of fishermen are abducted by Treemen in Pascagoula, Mississippi. 1975 * The Dulce Wars begin. The extraterrestrial and Human staff of Dulce Base battle each other, Sarah escapes. 1976 * Apollo 20 uncovers an ancient Anunnaki spacecraft on the Moon. 1989 * November 29 - Several UFOs are seen over Belgium. 1995 * A Chupacabra is let loose on Earth in Puerto Rico and begins terrorizing Latin America and the United States. 1996 * An extraterrestrial being is captured by the Brazilian army in Varginha, Minas Gerais. 1997 * March 13 - Several UFOs are seen over Pheonix, Arizona, and Sonora, Mexico. 2012 * World War III begins. * An extinction event occurs and drives humanity to the brink of destruction. * The Reptilians, Greys and Hybrids invade the Earth and begin colonizing it. 2017 * Edith and 22 other scientists form the Collective. They develop time travel to alter the timeline. * Celeste becomes the president of the New Korean Republic. 45,000 * Hybrids have colonized the Moon, Mars, Seinu and the Orion constellation. The Hybrids develop time travel and travel back to the 20th century to ensure the 2012 catastrophe. 52,000 * Hybrids have evolved into an altruistic and spiritually enlightened race and develop time travel. They travel back to the 20th century to prevent the 2012 catastrophe.